15 pieces
by Cassturn93
Summary: Currently just my head-cannon and potential plots for future stories. I'll list 15 things I think is going on in rebels in each update of this. I'll probably post an OC chapter. Feel free to use for your own inspiration. I don't really care, this is my way of brain storming.
1. Headcannon

15 pieces of Rebels headcannon

Tell me I'm not alone here

1\. Kanan and Hera got married before they met Zeb. Chopper recorded it. However, Hera suggested that the three hide it just incase. Kanan always assumed it was incase they were captured, but it was actually because she doesn't want to be what's keeping him from being a Jedi. Everyone except Ezra thinks that they have just been dating forever. Ezra knows the the truth.

2\. Ezra is really good at knowing when people are lying, and is really good at keeping secrets. So much so that Chopper and him know at least one of everyones secrets. Most of the time he finds out by accident.

3\. Everyone on the Ghost has nicknames. Some aren't used around certain people though.

4\. Ahsoka has a nickname for everyone. Her and Rex often use them when they are talking about the other. Somehow Ezra inherited the nickname Snips.

5\. Ahsoka and Kanan actually knew of each other back at the temple. Actually Caleb and Ahsoka actually ran in the same circles and spared with all the same masters because of who there masters were just at different times. Caleb inherited all of Ahsoka's training times after she left.

6\. Anakin used to call Caleb Quizy after hearing Obi Wan talk about how inquisitive he was, then meeting him for himself. Ahsoka & Rex now call Kanan by the same nickname. Ahsoka once asked Anakin who he was talking about when he used the nickname once to which he replied "Billaba's Padawan Caleb. He's always asking questions." She put the puzzle pieces together when she found out Kanan was Depa's Padawan.

7\. Hera went to Fulcrum and Bail Organa early on about getting Ezra a pen pal. The both agreed to it and Bail set it up with a contact. He writes once a week to his pen pal and Kanan always proofreads it before Hera sends it to Fulcrum. Luke picks the letter up once a week at Toshi Station when he goes there for stuff. He was expecting one of Ezra's letters in a New Hope.

8\. The Holonet is a combination of TV and the internet. Everyone has a user name and social media accounts. Ezra's is lothcat6 while Sabine's is starbird5. Zeb uses 4shadesofpurple. Kanan is Loneknight. Chopper is Murderbot3.0. Hera is Knightsgal.

9\. Kanan never stopped sleeping with his lightsaber under his pillow. Ezra couldn't do it with his first lightsaber and didn't start to do it until he got his second one.

10\. A Jedi's lightsaber is a reflection of their life. It changes as they do. If the change is big they typically have to rebuild it. Ezra's was destroyed because he outgrew it. This marked the end of what was left of his childhood.

11\. Kanan's lightsaber won't change because it's the only connection left to his old life. It's been waiting on him to become Caleb again.

12\. Hera is one of those people that can have an entire conversation with someone and never use their name even if she knows it. She just uses different terms of endearment instead. Calling someone by name and certain terms of endearment like Love (Kanan only) and Dear are reserved for those she's close to and her crew.

13\. Ezra actually hates being called kid but never says anything because he appreciates the efforts of his crew to give him a little bit of the childhood he never had. So despite the fact that he has not thought of himself as a kid in years he'll only tell one person. Kanan just smiles every time Ezra complains to him about it and says "Kid, if I had to go through it, than I'm putting you through the torment too."

14\. Ezra will always be 15 in Kanan's mind. He can't picture Ezra any other way no matter how much he changes. He'll always see him as that kid he started training on Lothal. He was always blind when it came to Ezra. Maul just pointed it out and gave him more of an excuse for it.

15\. Kanan actually sees the force. His primary sense has always been his sight. Ezra on the other hand hears the force. His primary sense is his hearing. Kanan going blind forces him to go through his biggest weakness. Ezra's biggest weakness though is dealing with his past. They have to face there own version of darkness at the same time. Sadly for both it's a constant struggle.


	2. Sentimental value

15 pieces

Sentimental value

Everyone on the ghost has a stuffed animal except Kanan.

Zeb's actually belonged to a child he was related too. He keeps it for sentimental purposes. It's all he has left of his real family.

Ezra's is a stuffed Loth cat that his parents gave him when he was little.

They both know about the others toy. Zeb found out about Ezra's one day when it fell out of it's hiding spot. Much to Ezra's shock he didn't tease him about having it. Instead he opened up the closet and pulled out is. The two toys now sit next to each other on the top shelf of their closet. The two said the toys are instant friends. Nether will tell anyone else about them.

Sabine actually has a collection of stuffed animals. She likes to pick one up from each planet they visit. All but one is in her closet. Her favorite is a doll in mando armor that she sleeps with. She hides it in a drawer during the day so it won't get messed up.

Hera just needs something to cuddle with at night. Hera's is a stuffed wolf ironically named Caleb. She's had it for years and it's the only thing that is just right to her. If it's missing from her bed she goes crazy looking for it. Everyone knows about it. She yells "where's Caleb I can't find him" as she looks for him.

Kanan doesn't really like Hera's name for her toy. He thought he was having a nightmare the first time Hera lost it. When he woke up and the yelling continued he ran into Hera's room to see what was wrong. He's still not used to hearing his old name when she losses it. He always ends up helping her look for it every time because of it. His reward is always a kiss.

Kanan doesn't really have much items from his past. Just his Padawan robes hanging in his closet. Sometimes he pulls it out and holds it close when he misses Billaba.

Kanan's old robes actually fit Ezra perfectly. He thought about giving them to him, but just can't bring himself to get rid of them. He still wants to give Ezra something Jedi traditionally had, but can't think of

Chopper messes with Hera by hiding Caleb from her. It's the most fun for him to make Kanan play hot and cold with it by shocking him when he's not anywhere close. He might also record Hera and Karen when Kanan finds it.

Ezra never wears a braid for several different reasons. One is that Kanan didn't want to continue that tradition because he couldn't stand the idea of cutting Ezra's off when Depa never got to cut off his.

Kanan still has the beads from his Padawan braid. They are hidden in the bottom of his lightsaber.

There has only been one time Kanan ever thought about braiding Ezra's Hair. During the fight against the Grand Inquisitor. When he thought Ezra was dead. He had no intentions on leaving his Padawan behind dead or alive. He planned on braiding his own Padawan beads into Ezra's hair before giving him a traditional Jedi funeral. That was something he never got to do after his master died.

Ezra had a helmet in his collection that is the same style as Sabines. He gave it to her. She restored it for him, but he told her to keep it. It's her favorite part of his collection.

Kanan gave Ezra the Escape for his seventeenth birthday. It's now hidden with all the imperial ships that they have stolen and redesigned. Kanan figured he couldn't fly it anymore and Ezra was the only other person who knew about the ship. There's a whole cover story as to where the ship came from. Basically the two went on a training trip with Chopper and came back with it.

•Guest, first I never said they met. I said that they Knew Of Each Other. Read the Kanan comics. It shows a Wookiee Jedi with Caleb's friends while the temple is being attacked. Secondly, Ahsoka had that conversation with Anakin on Malacore the last time they saw each other. Obi Wan and him updated her on all the temple news. It was a way of saying that if she ever changed her mind she could always come back.

•Cass

⁃Bonus: Depa was not happy to hear about why Ahsoka left the order. If she hadn't been in a coma at the time she wouldn't have allowed her to be expelled in the first place. She would have helped prove her innocence first and insisted that she be treated like any other Jedi on trial. She promised Caleb she would never let that happen to him.


End file.
